Tu reflejo el que más quiero
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Endo no sabe si decircelo o no. Aki...en las mismas. Ver el atardecer en su lugar favorito y sobre todo; con su persona favorita se llevaría la cobardía de los dos.


**¡Bonjour al mundo!...ok, no al mundo. Este fic fue en pedido de **_**Klytha-chan **_**pero si alguien más quiere leerlo es bienvenido tooOoodo comentario. Ojalá les guste. Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5.**

El equipo de Raimon se encontraba a punto de terminar su entrenamiento diario. La mayoría ya estaba agotada pero tanto era el amor al football que no les importaba las veces que cayeran seguían de pie. Natsumi y Anteojos se encontraban en las bancas discutiendo sobre… pues nadie sabia, seguramente una tontería, sobre el nombre adecuado de laguna técnica o algo así. Haruna como siempre apoyando a su hermano y al resto del equipo. Era cierto que cada quien había luchado por tener un lugar en Raimon y no solo hablando de los jugadores. Los entrenadores que tuvieron, los amigos y enemigos con los que una vez jugaron y los ayudantes. Por otro lado, había una personita con la cabeza perdida en las nubes. Una linda niña con cabello corto, tez blanca y con una sonrisa difícil de borrar en su rostro.

-Aki ¿Te sucede algo?- Preguntó Haruna, desde que se conocieron formaron una muy buena amistad y no era común que Aki estuviera distraída en las prácticas. Pero no quería preocupar a Haruna así que sonrió aunque fuera una sonrisa falsa.

-No, estoy bien, Haruna. Pero así como Aki conocía a su amiga y sabia que se preocupaba demasiado por los demás Haruna sabía sus reacciones cuando algo no estaba bien. Decidió dejarlo así y fingir que le había creído.

-Será mejor que terminemos por hoy. Descansen todos.- Anunció Endo con entusiasmo (N/A: Qué raro) a lo que todos asintieron. Está bien que amen el football pero también eran humanos y apenas podían mantenerse en pie. Fueron a los vestidores y cada quien se retiró a su casa. Endo fue el último en salir.

-¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? Nunca hice esto. No quiero que deje de ser mí amiga.-Casi desde que empezó el club de football se había enamorado en secreto de Aki, no fue muy difícil, ella siempre estaba a su lado y ponía toda su confianza en él y en el equipo entero. Inteligente, graciosa y amable eran tan sólo algunas de las tantas cualidades de la chica. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ella? Y quizá Endo creía que era un problema, es como dejar un brazalete de oro entre pobres. No buscaba que ella lo quisiera, sólo deseaba que Aki estuviera al tanto de lo que sentía el portero hacia ella. Que sepa que alguien la quiere incondicionalmente y que fue y seguirá siendo su primer amor.

-Ya lo decidí. Se lo diré hoy, seguro todavía está ordenando todo.- Salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde guardaban las botellas y la información de sus rivales. Y estaba en lo cierto, sólo se encontraba ella guardando el botiquín y ordenando los papeles del próximo torneo.

Aki no estaba mejor que le capitán, ella lo amaba desde que lo conoció, lo admiraba porque nunca le daba la espalda a los nuevos retos, porque hacía hasta lo imposible por animar a una persona incluso si era desconocida, por que su estilo de juego y de la vida se basaba en el trabajo en equipo. Pero Endo parecía que no se había dado cuenta de lo que Aki sentía por él y cada día perdía la esperanza que un día tuvo que le diría todo eso a la cara. Curiosidades de la vida o simple coincidencia: Los dos se querían, sólo faltaba que alguien diera el primer paso, algo que se había complicado; por cada paso que Endo daba hacia ella, Aki retrocedía uno.

-Aki.- La nombrada sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda, tan sólo oír su voz la debilitaba y la hacía vulnerable.

-Endo-kun, creí que ya te habías ido.

-Es que estaba guardando mis cosas.

-Ya veo.- El ambiente se estaba tornando incómodo para ambos cosa que nunca les había pasado, normalmente la forma de hablar del castaño era animada y alegre. Ahora simplemente era reservada y cautelosa.- Creo que ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana.- Cuando Aki pasó a su lado Endo la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte ya?- Aki no supo qué responder. En realidad todavía faltaba una hora para que llegaran sus padres, no podía negar que quería pasar con Endo el mayor tiempo posible, sólo con él el tiempo se detenía y era algo especial. Pero cuando estaba con él su seguridad se escondía cada vez más.

-Pues, creo que me puedo quedar un rato más ¿P-por qué preguntas?

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar?- Estaba un poco sonrojado. Por lo general no le pedía a alguien que lo acompañase pero estaba decidido a hacerle saber que la amaba.

-Esta b-bien.-Tomó sus cosas y lo siguió. El camino fue en silencio, ninguno se miraba ni dirigían palabra. Aki recordó una vez que le había prometido a Ichinose que le diría la verdad a Endo pero cada día que pasaba veía más difícil cumplir esa promesa. Sin embargo él estaba seguro que algún día Endo correspondería a los sentimientos de su amiga. Tan concentrada estaba en ese recuerdo que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su destino.

-La torre de metal.

-Así es. A parte de entrenar aquí, a veces vengo cuando tengo problemas. Sonará raro pero es como si el atardecer se llevara mis dudas…o parte de ellas.

-Es muy lindo.- Los dos se quedaron viendo la ciudad, faltaban unos minutos para que el sol se metiera pero si no estaban ahí para entrenar…

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Me preguntaba por qué me habías traído aquí, acaso tienes un problema. Puede decírmelo.- Ahora se daba cuenta de su error, pudo haber comenzado con "¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no platicamos o algo así" eso le pudo haber dado más tiempo. Ahora no demoraría tanto en lo que le quería decir. No planeaba dar marcha atrás.

-Sí, y es el problema más lindo del mundo.

-No entiendo, Endo.- El mencionado caminó hacia su mochila y sacó un objeto brillante. Lo tomó con mucha delicadeza.

-Toma. Es para ti.- Aki lo tomo en sus manos. Era un objeto en forma de corazón, cuando lo abrió tenía un mensaje adentro. Y sin querer lo leyó en voz alta.

-Cuando abras este espejo verás el reflejo de la niña más linda del mundo.

-Aki, no tengo idea de cuándo pasó pero te metiste en mi vida y creo que ha sido lo más maravilloso para mí. Sólo te puedo decir que no importa lo que pase después… me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea. La chica bajo la cabeza mientras finas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. El portero se preocupó, eso era justamente lo que no quería provocar pero no contaba con que la peliverde se lanzaría a sus brazos. Él no dudo en brindarle el calor de sus brazos. Se separaron un poco, Aki tomó el rostro de el castaño y lo acercó al suyo provocando que sus labios se fundieran en un cálido beso, cálido como el atardecer que observaba a la nueva pareja. Volvieron a alejarse un poco.

-Aki, quieres decir que…- Sólo asintió viviendo a abrazar a Endo. No había más que decir. Se quedaron un rato más cuando las primeras estrellas se asomaban, Endo como caballero acompaño a su ahora novia a su casa esperando a que diera el amanecer para volverse a ver.

-Feliz San Valentin…Endo Kun.

-Igual, Aki.

**Espero con mi corazoncito que les haya gustado y si no… también. Si tienen ganas y se apiadan espero sus reviews. Feliz San Valentín everybody. Paz.**


End file.
